My one Chance
by EmpoleonXD
Summary: You get many second chances in life. This is not one of those times. This time, there is only one chance. (Originally written by the user pikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpik from Chapters 1-11)
1. Fail and Escape

"Do you see what happens to those who attempt to betray us!?" a large man in a brown cape shouted from a raised wooden platform in a city known as Iter. The crowd surrounding cheered. Behind the man were several people hanging by the neck on ropes. I was too terrified to count them. I was standing on top of a building nearby, Blending in with the night sky. After I got a good look at the scene I made a plan. What I was going to do is shoot a roped arrow at the building above the leader, jump down and kill him. Simple, right? _Right?_ I tried not to think too much of it. I pulled out my crossbow that had an arrow tied to a rope around my waist. I aimed carefully at the building rooftop directly above the man shouting to the crowd. If I didn't make this shot just right, the arrow would fall off the wall and onto the ground, and then the rope would reveal my position. That wouldn't be good. I stood still for a few seconds, taking in the chill air and closed my eyes. _Begin._ I said in my head just as I shot the arrow from my crossbow. Just a few seconds later I felt a wave of relief when I tugged on the rope and it was sturdy. All I had to do now was just walk across like a tight rope. As I was tying my side of the rope I started thinking. _What exactly am_ _I fighting for? Free will? No. That can't be it. Revenge_? ... The word sent shivers down my spine. Revenge. An ugly word, to go with an ugly action..

The rope was sturdy now, and I put one foot onto it. I tested it by pressing down a few times, just to be sure. It was sturdy. I grabbed the rope with my right arm, put my left leg up onto it and the finally my left hand grabbed the rope. I slowly but surely moved along the rope._ Right arm, left leg, left arm, right leg._ I just kept repeating that in my head. Soon I was halfway across the rope. Things were going well. Until the wind blew. I held on tight to the rope, but I was knocked over. The rope burnt my hands as well, so I couldn't hang on, and of course, I fell into the crowd. The fall was one of those times when you are so panicked that you don't even think. You just let your instincts take over. I was brought back to reality a half a second later. I knew what to do. Take on what's going on is pieces and tell the body what to do, all in the about three seconds I have until I come in contact with the ground. First, don't panic. Good, now try to turn upright. Good, now, when you hit the ground, **roll!** My body did just what I told it to, and I wasn't hurt. I sure as hell was noticed though. When I came back to reality it seemed like there were about five guards surrounding me, all with spears pointed straight at my chest. The leader slowly walked off of his platform. "Ahh... What do we have here?" He said smugly. "Probably the only one here that is smart enough to know what you're up to." I scowled. The man laughed loudly. "Not only are they ugly, but the betrayers are ignorant!" The crowd laughed. Laughed at me. Such a large amount of fury came boiled up inside me that I kicked one of the spears to my left. Predictably, The guards quickly stabbed forward, so I ducked. A loud Clang was heard and sparks bursted in all directions. I rolled through a guards legs, pulled out my iron sword, spun around and made a large slash through his back, and he fell over. I quickly grabbed his spear and whacked both people to my sides with both sides of the spear, dropped it and quickly threw a knife directly into the guard in front of me.

"GET HIM!" The leader shouted and pointed to the crowd. The rope! As many people charged at me screaming I jumped onto a person, and then used him as a springboard to reach the rope above. My hands just barely reached it. I hung there for a second and then pulled myself up. I didn't care about the burns this time. I ran across the rope, and jumped onto the building I was first on. I saw my crossbow was still there, and I grabbed it. I jumped off the building and onto the town wall. "Fire!" I heard from the distance, and then the sharp whistle of arrows. They all missed me. Thank God. I thought as I quickly climbed up, completely fueled by adrenaline. I pulled myself up the top of the wall, and rolled over it into the moat below.


	2. Preparation for Combat

Dan's eyes shot open, and he laid there for a few seconds. Just the of the slight sound of howling wind.

"... Dream... Just another dream..."

He said quietly as he rolled off of the dry leaves and sticks that he called his bed, inside the small cave on the mountain-side that he calls home. He stretched and yawned, the cold, crisp air helping him to wake up. He walked over to his make-shift chest and took the lid off, trying not to get a splinter this time, and took out his old, neatly folded, black cloak and hood. He also grabbed his undercoat and chain mail tunic, pants, and helmet to put on underneath the cloak. He first started by putting a skin-tight mask on his head, to keep the hair out of his face and for the chain mail helmet. Then he put on his dark brown undershirt on and then the chain mail shirt. He was already wearing black pants and put the colored black chain mail on top of it. He pulled his leather boots on, grabbed his belt with numerous holsters for throwing knives, his sword, and a special knife that had a mini cannon inside of it. He carefully put each weapon inside the right pocket. Four throwing knives on his right side, the special knife and sword on his left. Dan's dominate hand was his left. And then finally his cloak and hood. He tied it with a string at the chest. It was a beautiful cloak. Black, with gray lines going down the sides. The reason that he like it so much, was that there was a string that he could pull and about one hundred long threads came out of the back of the cape. This would greatly increase air resistance and he could easily jump from very high places. He could just let go of the string and they would all retract. This feature was made by his crafty father.

He walked out of his cave and looked over the cliff before him, nostalgia of when he used to be an assassin flowing through him. He couldn't help but shed a tear when he saw the ruins of Iter out in the distance. Dan was only sixteen years old. He was 14 when he killed somebody for the first time, and had a bit of trouble doing that. He still does, but almost never. It's too dangerous, because he is wanted in basically every single town, and he probably has so many bounties on his head right now, if one person saw him, that would be it. So he has been in hiding for six months, and having to move every so often.

_Today will be different._ Dan thought to himself.

Dan took a deep breath, started running towards the cliff, jumped, and then went into a free-falling position. After a few seconds he pulled the string next to his hood, many long threads flew out from his cape, and his speed was slowly reduced. He then let go from the string when he was about 50 feet from the ground and the threads went back in. He did a roll when he hit the ground and was just fine.

Dan looked up at the cliff. "Did I seriously jump from that?" He said to himself. He turned and started walking towards the ruins of Iter.

"I haven't done this in a _long_ time..."


	3. Ominous Forest

He almost wanted to just go back to his cave, but he also wanted to go out and know what exactly is going on.

"Wait."

Dan stood still for a second. He felt as if he forgot something.

"Dammit my crossbow! Ah well..."

He just kept walking in the valley that was shaped by a glacier hundreds of years ago. He soon reached the end of it and climbed up the huge mound of dirt that was pushed by the glacier and what he saw almost knocked him off his feet. Dan saw that the ruins of Iter actually weren't ruins. The city was still active, but a few gaping holes in the walls, Probably from an attack. This surprised him, after thinking for so long that the city was destroyed completely. Dan actually wanted to go to it a little bit.

"No. That would be foolish."

_Walking out of the cave was foolish._ A small voice in his head told him.

"Eh... I guess I will go."

As he started to walk down the hill he heard a loud explosion, and then the crumpling of stone. He looked around and spotted a huge mass of people outside the walls, heading towards it. Dan could also see a large wooden tower on wheels being pushed by the people with TNT cannons sticking out the sides.

"Wow. It's like a mobile castle they got there."

But then he realized what they were going to do. They were going to attack the town and kill everyone inside of it. Including the leaders. _He_ wanted to do that...

"Well, I can't do much of anything against an entire army, I suppose. I would be better off just taking my knife and shooting myself."

Dan pried himself away from looking at the approaching army and castle, and started walking to his right, into a lush forest. Suddenly, he heard a twig break to his left. Dan's head snapped over to it, but he couldn't see anything. He just shook his head and started walking along again. Dan walked into a clearing, and saw a large, dark forest ahead of him. Probably 50 blocks away from him. He stood staring at it for a few seconds. The leaves were pure black, there was no grass, some dead trees here and there, and all the trees blocked any light from getting through.

"Huh... That's cool looking. Probably a good hiding spot."

And with that, Dave was walking in. Probably yet another _terrible_ idea of his.

It was an interesting forest. Completely dark, and Dan blended in perfectly. He was walking through the dark forest when suddenly a white figure flashed between the trees.

"Eh?" Dan whispered to himself.

Dan walked over to the tree it went behind and nothing was there. He looked up into the leaves, but it was too dark to see anything. Then rustling coming from in front of him, and he looked straight forward. Nothing. He wasn't to sure if he was hallucinating at first, but now he knows he isn't alone.

"I know you're here. Show yourself before I make you." Dan said, although knowing that it wouldn't work. He still had hope.

After a few seconds of silence, Dan took out his knife/gun and fired a shot into the air. The sound echoed through the forest and he heard crows flying away. In the sudden flash he could have sworn to see two eyes reflecting it.

"I see you now." Dan said as he put the knife back and ran over to where he saw it. But before he got close there was loud rustling.

"Yeah. Run away. That's the best idea." Dan said.

"Who said I was running away?" a raspy voice said from behind his head.

Dan whipped around and was face to face with a deformed white face. It had four completely black eyes with small white pupils in the center. He could see his face in a reflection. It's mouth was open and it had long black teeth, not unlike a viper fish. It let out an ear piercing scream as it tackled Dan.


	4. Mad Scientist

Dan slammed onto the ground, and he kicked the white creature off of him. He quickly stood up and unsheathed his iron sword as the creature lunged at him, he sidestepped, and that made it smack right into the tree. Dan impaled the creatures head into the tree with his sword, and it started bleeding black liquid.

"Oh _God_..." Dan whispered as he pulled it out and wiped it off on the tree.

"Something tells me it _might_ be a good idea to leave this forest..." He said as he looked around. "It will be harder than walking to the farlands then leaving this place with the current lighting..." Dan suddenly got an idea. He could just make a torch. So he picked up a fallen branch with dead leaves on it, took out his knife and shot it. the fireball of the shot made the end of the stick burst into flames, and the area around was filled with light.

"Good." Dan said as he started walking in the direction he was pretty sure he came in.

* * *

He didn't reach the end of the forest. Or even see any light except for the glow from his torch.

"I should have been out of this place by now..." Dan quietly said to himself, slightly worried.

But then he saw a light, and he started running towards it. So fast, that his torch went out. When he reached it, he was surprised and disappointed to find a mountain with a small indentation with a torch in it, a brewing station on a furnace with a crafting table next to it, and a large, well crafted chest next to that. Out of curiosity, Dan started walking towards it.

However he was knocked over.

Ahh great. Another one of those creepy things. he thought to himself.

But when he looked up from the ground, what he saw surprised him yet again.

It was a tall man with a large iron thing. That's about all the details he could gather in the split second that he saw him. But he suddenly got very very dizzy and light headed until he passed out.

He awoke on the cold floor in a cage of iron bars. The same man walked up.

"Hello!" the same man from before said in a raspy voice.

"Uh... Hi?" Dan responded, confused.

_Well, great. They found me, and they are going to kill me. I don't think I'll be getting out of this one_... Dan thought to himself.

"You are probably wondering why you're... You're in a cage? Heh... Right? _Right?!_" The man said in a very hyper voice.

"No, not really." Dan responded.

He slammed himself onto the cage wall with a loud clang "_Don't disagree with me! HAAAHAHAH..._"

"Okay okay! I Don't know why I'm in a cage." He said with a sigh.

_This guy's insane._ Dan thought.

"Well, it's because I need a test subject! For all my tests that I'm going to do! It will be so much fun! HAHEHAHE!"

_Okay yes! This guy is insane!_ Dan thought. He looked around the cage for any escape route.

"Well you just stay snug in that cage for a little bit! I'm going to go get something I've always wanted to try on somebody else!" The man said.

_Good. That will give me time to do something..._

Dan looked around again, and he noticed a small rusty spot on the bars on the side. He kicked it, and it broke.

_To bad it's only like one block._

The whole side of the cage fell over and sparks exploded everywhere.

_I guess all the wields were rusty too._

"Hey, what did you do?" The man said as he came back into the room. "Ohh! you broke my cage! HAHAH! You're funny!" He laughed like crazy then. "But you won't be leaving anytime soon! Haheehahahe!" He yelled as he placed a lever on the wall, pulled it, and the doors closed with pistons.

The man pulled out a splash potion containing a greenish swirling liquid from the bag on his back, and threw it at me. I just caught it.

"Ohhh! Let's play catch!" The man exclaimed happily as he threw a few more. Dan chucked his at him, he caught it. Dan jumped onto the cage and that protected him from the splash of the potion.

"You loose! AHAH! I win!" The man yelled.

Dan took out a throwing knife and flung it at the man. It punctured his armor, but he just pulled it out, and threw a red splash potion at his feet. The man threw it back at Dan, but it bounced off of Dan because of the chain mail armor he was wearing under his cloak.

"Wait! Wait! Why are we fighting?" Dan questioned the man.

"We were playing... AHhahah... Catch!" He replied.

"No but really. Can we just... _not_ kill each other?

"Oh... Okay..." The man said "... Could I at least try the thing on you?"


	5. Swarm

"What exactly do you want to do?" Dan questioned the scientist.

"You will grow three arms!" The scientist said.

"No." Dan responded simply. And what's your name, anyway?"

"I call myself Red." The scientist said.

"Okay. Hello, Red. My name is Dan."

"I didn't say you could call me Red! HAHAHA! I'm just kidding!" Red yelled.

Dan just sighed. "Well, would you mind helping me get out of this forest? I've been..." Dan didn't want to admit he was lost. "I haven't been able to find my way out." There.

"We could just stay right here inside Bessie!" Red said.

"_Bessie?_" Dan questioned.

"The cave." Red flatly stated.

"Oh."

Red pulled the lever that he placed earlier, and the walls opened up. Red motioned for Dan to follow, and he did. Into the room he saw before with the brewing station, furnace and crafting table.

"Why exactly are you in this forest?" Dan asked Red.

"Same reason you are. I'm hiding." He replied.

"From what? The general public? The wars?" _The sun?_ Dan thought to himself, remembering he was insane.

"Same reason you are." Red responded.

"So all of the above, I guess."

"Ah! We're taking a test?! I didn't study! No!" Red screamed.

"No no no! It's okay! We're not taking a test..." Dan felt extremely awkward talking to somebody that seemed to be older then him like a child. He actually had no way of telling his age. Even his gender, really. His body was completely covered. He wore brown cargo pants, an iron chest plate with iron shoulders attached with some sort of fabric covering his face except for his eyes. All he knew that he was very tall, and that was good enough for him.

Dan was looking at the ceiling when he was thinking. He looked down at Red. The scientist was sitting against the wall studying a splash potion containing a black swirling liquid. Dan looked over to a large metallic rectangle leaning against the wall.

"What's that?" Dan said looking at it.

Red looked up at Dan and then at the riot shield. "That's my riot shield. I use it as my main weapon and defense. " That was probably the most intelligent statement that Dan had heard him say so far...

Dan remembered when he was rammed into. That must have been him. "Well that's an interesting way to fight..."

"I like being interesting." Red said.

_Oh you sure are..._ Dan thought.

"Ever think of going out and fighting? Getting into some action?" Dan said, looking down at his old reliable iron sword attached to his belt.

"I can't leave Bessie." Red responded.

"You will die of starvation." Dan said.

"I don't even feel hungry." He said.

Dan got up and started walking out of the cave.

"No don't go! Don't! You don't know what you are doing!" Red yelled after me.

"It's been nice knowing you for five minutes." Dan said without even looking back.

but then he was tackled by another one of those white demons from before.

Red screamed a battle cry and wacked the creature with the riot shield. It flew away and slammed into a tree. Dan took out his knife gun and shot it. The sound echoed through the forest, and the flash revealed for a split second, about 20 glowing eyes emanating from the darkness.

"Don't do that! It will attract more!" Red whispered to Dan.

One of the white things lunged from the darkness at Red, and he blocked it with his shield. He pulled it up into the air and then slammed the sharp edge into the creatures head. Black liquid spilled out of the wound.

Another one came for Dan. He took out his sword and used the flat side to block it. Then he threw the white thing onto the ground, and stabbed down into it's body. It squirmed for a few seconds making shrieking noise, before it stopped moving and there was silence. Dan closed his eyes for a second, disturbed from that terrible kill and then was ready to take on another.

Red was fighting off about five of them. His tactic seemed to just knock them back and them slam the sharp edge into their heads.

One of them tackled Dan from behind while he was distracted.

"Gah!" Dan screamed as he was knocked to the ground. He rolled over and stabbed its head.

Dan stood up and looked over at Red.

Red was looking at behind him.

"What?" Dan asked him.

"... What... What the _hell_ is that?!" Red said.

Dan turned around and what he saw struck fear directly into his heart.


	6. John

It was huge, white and its face was terrifying. That's all Dan thought in the few seconds he had to react to the creature. He did a side roll out of the way as it slammed one of it's jointless arms onto the ground where Dan used to be standing, and then roared in annoyance. Dan had heard of these things. What were they called? Big Johns or something. Well he remembers them being almost invincible, and the best thing to do is run.

Just a few seconds later Red was running at the creature with his riotsheild heild in front of him. The Mega John just smacked him away and he fell to the ground. Red was up in a flash and ready to try again.

"Red!" Dan screamed over the creature's roars.

"What?" Red called back.

"We have to leave this place! _Now!_" Dan yelled.

"What about the monster!?" Red said.

"Forget about the monster! _We have to go!_" Dan shouted.

"I'm not going to be a coward!" Red yelled as he kept getting knocked to the ground.

Dan started to run into the woods but as he looked back he saw Red get picked up and smashed into the side of the mountain. That set Dan off, for a reason he couldn't figure out. Dan pulled out his sword and started running towards the monster that was throwing Red around. Dan jumped, grabbed onto a branch, swung on it onto another, walked on that one so he could reach another branch, walked the other way on that one and then jumped off of that. He held his sword out in front of him, and then he heard a loud sound of bones snapping and felt a large amount of resistance in his sword. Before he could realize what he just did he hit the ground and a white arm still grasping Red fell next to him with a shower of thick black liquid.

* * *

A loud, ear piercing screech. That's what struck Dan back to reality. He had snapped off the creature's arm that it was holding Red with, and he was on the ground now, with red and the arm next to him. Wait, Red! Dan ran over to Red, who was unconscious and in the monster's disembodied hand. Dan pulled him out and dragged him into the dark forest while the Mega John was distracted.


	7. Escape

Pain. That's all Dan could focus on. Pain. That's all he could focus on, because that's all he felt. Then sudden shock coming from his back. Dan looked backwards expecting the worst, but it was just a tree. So he just picked up Red again and dragged him around the tree. Dan dragged him for a good 20 blocks before he collapsed onto the ground, with Red falling on top of him.

* * *

Dan awoke resting on some cloth blocks. To his right was Red messing with a brewing stand.

"You finally woke up, eh?" Red said without turning around.

"How did you hear me?" Dan questioned.

"Breathing, Increased heart beat, Movement, Things like that." Red said as he turned around, holding a strangely shaped glass bottle containing a thick, red liquid. The glass was so thin there seemed to be none at all, and he threw it at Dan. It splashed all over him.

"What the hell!?" Dan shouted.

He looked down at himself, as he saw slashes and small chunks of flesh missing from his hands disappear and lots of pain throughout his body going away. After a few seconds the liquid disappeared without a trace.

"That was... Interesting." Dan said, still looking at his hands, confused.

"Splash potion of healing, is what it's called. It heals small wounds almost instantly." Red declared. "You could have some broken bones from the fall you took and the force of cutting off the Mega John's arm, but I don't want to waste any upgraded versions of that potion if you don't. Try walking."

Dan tried to get off of the wool, but he was just sent back down by a huge shock of pain through his left knee.

"I can't." Dan said with a grimace.

"Okay. I'll start brewing it now." Red said and turned back to his brewing stand. Everything after that was a blur to Dan.

* * *

"That's when we came?" The man from the shadows questioned.

"From all I can tell." Dan said, pulling at his binds again.

"Do you remember anything else?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"No."

Dan received a shock through his body once more.

"You don't seem to learn very well, do you?" The man said.

"I hate... You..." Dan said between heavy breathing.

"Tell me what else you remember."

"I forgot just now."

Dan got another shock.

"Interrogation can end now, Doctor Sermon." a voice said from an intercom.

_Okay. So apparently his name is Doctor Sermon._

Dan heard footsteps, and then pushing of a button.

"Okay. May I have some guards to take him back?" Dr. Sermon asked.

"I'm on it." The intercom responded.

Dan was sitting in a wooden chair with roped tied around his wrists an ankles. There was a table next to him with a redstone torch providing light in the small room. The man stood just out of reach of the light.

Suddenly the sound of a door creaking open and heavy footsteps of two people came from behind him. The ropes untied by themselves and suddenly Dan passed out.


	8. Jailbreak

Dan awoke on a cold, hard, brick bed covered in moss and lichens, If you would even call it a bed. Just two bare blocks along the wall. He rose up and looked around. All of his weapons were missing, as expected. But he was wearing all of his own clothes and armor. Thankfully. The cell was only two blocks wide and three blocks long. Very claustrophobic. Dan never seemed to feel any of that. There was an iron door, slightly rusted and the ceiling was made entirely of redstone lamps. They were on. Dan got off of the 'bed' and over to the iron door, and looked out the bars. Just a hallway with another door on the opposite side. He tried to look into the bars of that one, but it was to far to see if anybody was in there. Dan just walked back and sat on the bed and started to think. Not of an escape plan. He had _no_ idea where he was. That was the only thing that bugged him. If Dan did manage to get out, the prison could be in the middle of the ocean for all he knows. He heard that people make bases on the ocean, and he was starting to be convinced that he heard the sound of heavy rain if he held his breath. It was getting louder. Wait, that isn't rain... That's-

Just in the middle of Dan's thoughts, there was beeping coming from outside the door for three seconds, then the sound of footsteps running away. The wall was blown up by an explosive of some sort and then a man wearing a red raincoat, a matching hat, boots, and black cargo pants. He also wore safety goggles and had a black mustache.

"There's no time to explain. We have to move." The man said to Dan, who was on the floor from the explosion. He instantly was up, following the man into the smoke.

Suddenly, the man tossed a single knife at Dan's feet.

"Use that. Now get the hell out of here so I can kill you later, unless you want me to kill you now." the man said and started walking in the opposite direction of Dan down the hallway.

The sentence confused Dan, and he just stood there for a second. He snapped out of it, reached down and picked up the knife, and he was running down the hallway in a flash.


	9. A not so nice newcomer

Dan was breathing heavily, and there was no end to the hallway in sight. Just door, after torch, after door, after torch, after door. It was nerve wracking, and a bit creepy. There was no light coming from inside the bars in the doors. Dan stopped running for a moment to catch his breath. He walked over to a wall and leaned on it. He remembered the knife that he had and inspected it.

The knife had some writing on the blade. It was barely readable, but he tried to make it out anyway.

_If you ry hard e y can ac omp **anything**_

The last word was the easiest to read because it was the deepest grated into the blade. Moving on from the strange writing he looked at the handle. It was made of what seemed to be hardened redstone, and some other green material. Emerald, mabie? He decided to start moving again. When he looked from left to right, and realised something.

He forgot what direction he had come from.

"... Uh..." Dan said.

Dan suddenly heard movement from inside the cell next to him. There was light emitting from inside of it. How did he not notice that before? He walked up to it and looked inside the iron bars. There was a woman inside, wearing what seemed to be white pants. Dan looked down at the doornob and tried opening it. It smoothly twisted, and the door creaked open.

"_It was open?_" Dan silently questioned himself.

The girl seemed to be waking up now, guessing from the groans she was making. Suddenly her head snapped up and she rolled off of the bed, facing the wall away from dan.

"Woah! I won't go down so easily _this_ time! Prepare to die!" She screamed and swung at the air, and then again at the stone wall, making a loud cracking sound as her fist made contact with hard wall. She then pulled her hand back and grabbed it with her other one, jumping in the air. "OW!"

The girl quickly shook it off and turned around, seeing Dan, who was watching the whole time. "YOU!" She screamed as she pointed to him. He noticed she had no shirt on, and was slightly surprised, being that he found a random woman in a prison or _whatever_ this place is that just punched the wall for no apparent reason with no shirt on, and is mad at him. Before he could even think about making any sense of what is going on she lunged forward to him.

Dan, somehow managing to react to her attack, he backed out of the cell and into the hallway. She fell just short of him, and he pulled out his knife.

"What are you doing!?" Dan yelled at her.

"I'm not going to let your tricks get the best of me this time!" She replied, while getting up.

"What are you talking about?!" Dan said back to her, just barely dodging a punch from her.

She kicked him into the wall, without any answer for why she was attacking him. Dan got up and swung his knife at her, she stepped backwards, he jabbed foreword, and she stepped to the right. She suddenly did a high kick, knocking the knife clean out of Dan's hands and into the air. Dan was amazed by the accuracy of her kick. The loud sound of metal meeting stone echoed through the corridor and sparks flew. Dan looked past her shoulder at the torch strapped to the wall. She attempted to kick him in the gut, but he rolled out of the way past her, and grabbed the torch off of the wall. He pointed it at her, threateningly. She just put a more determined look on her face. Dan was actually starting to worry if he actually had to set her on fire. Dan threw the torch into the air in an attempt to distract her, and lunged for his knife, which was a few blocks away. She grabbed his cape and pulled him back. the torch fell a out of reach, and he failed to get his knife. She grabbed his collar, and threw him onto the ground, before she realised that wasn't anybody that captured her.

"Woah! Woah! You aren't anybody that captured me. Ohmygosh... Uh... I am so sorry... Uh..." She rambled.

"Yeah, sure..." Dan said, then coughed violently for a few seconds.

"Are you... Alright? Or something?" She asked, awkwardly.

Dan slowly got up, without answering her question. He simply just started walking to his knife.

"Well alright then! I was being nice! Just go, then!" She said.

"If you think being nice is attempting to kill somebody, I can see why you are in prison." Dan said as he bent over to pick up the knife. "I'm sorry for helping you."

"Help _ME?!_ I don't need help! I could have gotten out of that cell easily! I just didn't wake up yet..." She said with her arms crossed.

"Shut up. You are just bragging about things you can't do and both of us know it." Dan snapped.

"You don't even know me!" The girl threw back.

"The door was locked." Dan said calmly.

"Well..." The girl said slowly.

Dan started walking away.

"And where are you going?" She asked.

"To go find whoever threw me in here." Dan responded, simply.


	10. Crossbow

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Why?" Dan responded.

"Because I was going to do the same thing that you are going to do."She stated.

"Well I guess you probably would die if you came across any guards. If there even _are_ any..." Dan said.

"And why's that?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're unarmed." Dan stated flatly.

"Well let's change that!" She said, reaching for his knife.

Dan pulled it back before she could grab it.

"If you're going to do stupid things like that then you would slow me down even more than you already would." Dan snapped.

"You complain about everything! I don't have a weapon, you complain. I try to get your weapon so I have one, you complain. I deserve the knife because I'm clearly older!" She shouted.

"Then act like it." Dan said turning around and starting to walk away.

She followed behind him.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Dan."

"What about you last name?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" Dan replied, but truth be told, he didn't remember.

"Okay. My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is. All I'm wondering is why you aren't wearing a shirt."

"This is a bikini top." She responded.

"That concerns me even more. Somebody could easily stab you right in the heart, and you would be dead."

"Well I'm not dead, am I?" She said.

"Well now that I think about it we probably will end up that way if we keep just standing here talking. Come on, let's go."

Dan started walking in the direction he was walking before, and the girl followed. They were walking for about five minutes, and again, no end of the hallway in sight. Dan did notice down for a while there was a black spot on the wall in the distance.

"What's your name? I was just kind of mad at you before..." Dan said, humbly.

"Andras Picol."

"May I call you Andras?" Dan asked.

"I don't see why not." She said.

Dan and Andras were approaching the black spot on the wall. When Dan took a closer look, it was his old cell with the door blasted open. They both looked inside out of curiosity. There was a small brown thing on the stone bed.

"What happened here?" Andras asked, dumbfounded.

"A mysterious man blew up the door and let me out. He also gave me the knife."

"What's the brown thing?" She said.

Dan walked inside, carefully stepping over the charred iron door that was broken in half. The brown thing was a large mass of tangled rope. He picked it up and untangled it slightly, which revealed his crossbow, and two arrows fell out.

"My crossbow!" Dan said, happily. "How did this even happen?!"

Dan picked up the arrows, put them and his crossbow into the holsters and miniature quever on his back, and strapped the rope around his waist under his cloak a few times and tied it. He then walked out of the cell to Andras.

"You can have this now. Thank me later." Dan said, holding out the knife to her.

"Uh... Alright." Andras said, taking it. Dan was already ahead of her, walking down the hallway.

"How the _hell_ will we get out of here?" Dan said under his breath


	11. Wall

"Okay, Since the other way wasn't leading to anything but hallways, I suggest go this way." Dan said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Andrs said, pouting.

Dan just put his hand onto his face and sighed. "I said that I suggested... And do you really want to walk towards a place that we already went to for at least 10 minutes? I'm saying that we should go THIS way!" He yelled, gesturing to the hallway behind him.

"Fine..." She said, moping and looking up at the ceiling.

For about 5 minutes they both walked, the sixteen year old was in the front, while the woman somewhere in her twenties was lugging behind.

"Don't you have any food? I'm starving here!" She complained.

"Why don't you consider me being the same way, speaking that whoever put us in here took all of our stuff." Dan said angrily.

They both remained silent for about fifteen minutes. When suddenly they saw an end to the hallway when a chunk in the distance loaded. It seemed to be made of redstone blocks. on the bottom, and normal stone bricks on the top.

"Well there's a wall. I guess we should turn around now." She said, walking the other way.

Dan just held his hand up behind him towards the woman, and she looked back and stopped.

"Hold on... Do you notice something strange about that wall?" Dan said, his voice shaking slightly.

She looked at for a good ten seconds, not noticing much about it. "What's wrong with it?" She asked, confused.

Dan squinted for a few seconds, and the started suddenly running in the opposite direction while grabbing Andras.

"What's wrong?!" She screamed.

"I'm not sure about this, but I think I know why we saw that wall and not the other one!" Dan replied

"Different lengths of the hallway, mabie!?"

"No! The walls are moving towards us!" Dan yelled.

"YOUR INSANE!" She screamed once more. "Put me down now! I can walk."

The command fell onto deaf ears. But when she looked at the supposed 'moving' wall she was startled when it was the same distance away as before, if not closer.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!" She screamed, struggling out of Dan's unseemingly strong arms. She started running next to him, her eyes wide.

They were looking back at the wall, trying their best to run without looking where they were going, when suddenly They bumped into a different wall. Not the sides of the hall, but the end of the hallway.

Dan pulled out his crossbow, and ran to the nearest iron door. He started to try and smash the rusted hinges off of the door, but no prevail.

"Why is the bottom two blocks of the moving wall and this one made of redstone blocks?" She asked dan.

"That's not redstone!" Dan replied.

"Oh God..." She moaned.

There was suddenly a loud _crack_ somehow louder than sound of grinding bricks and what was probably hundreds of pistons, from the ever so slowly, yet so quickly moving wall threateningly moving closer and closer to the pair. The girl looked over to what Dan was doing, and quickly figured it out. She slid the knife across the floor towards him.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He said, as the second hinge broke off and he kicked the old iron door and looked inside the room. It was pitch black. "Get in here!" Dan said, now screaming because the noise of the wall was very loud now.

Dan didn't even have to negotiate with her on this one, because she ran inside of the room in a flash. Dan had a sigh of relief as he saw the wall move past the door, and Andras cringed when the loud _SLAM_ of the wall hitting the other wall.

"I must say, I am impressed by Dan's skills in survival when life his, and another worthless life is on the line. Bravo." A voice said on an intercom from behind them. Redstone lamps in the ceiling flickered on. Dan turned around and recognized this room. It was the same one that he was interrogated in.

"You!" She screamed.

"Yes, it's me. I'm the leader of this place. I don't really care about telling you that because Dan is much ignorant and young to do anything good enough to get anywhere close to me, and I know that Dan can kill even you, Andras." The voice said on the intercom.

"What do you mean Dan killing me?" Andras asked.

"He is obviously going to betray you! He was just using you now just in case you could be useful later!"

Andras looked over to Dan, cocking her head and raising one eyebrow.

The unknown man on the intercom continued. "What would you expect from an _assassin_ like him?"

Dan stepped forward. "I would never betray somebody! Even a brat like her!"

"Hey!" Andras yelled.

"Alright, ladies, you're both pretty. I want you to save the fighting for when I give your weapons back." The man said.

"Oh yay!" the woman squealed.

two different pistons opened up in the walls revealing droppers. All of Dan's weapons came out, except for his armor and crossbow. He had that stuff already. Dan looked behind him, and only a single sword came out. Andras was still very happy though. Another two pistons opened in the side opposite to the original entrance, creating a doorway to a seemingly circular room with a sand floor. Dan and Andras started walking towards it.

When they stepped out, it was a large circular room seeming like an arena.

"Now Andras, I want you to go on the other side of the arena. Dan you stay where you are." The intercom said, louder than the room before.

Dan could guess where this was going.

"Now fight each other."

Andras grinned a wide smile, and started charging at Dan, who barely rolled to the right in time. The area of sand that she hit turned into shining glass, and fire splashed from the ground like fire. Dan unsheathed his own iron sword, which seemed useless against her shimmering iron sword. It seems like it was just crafted. It must have unbreaking and fire aspect enchantments on it... Dan snapped out of his thinking to back away from her swing. A small trail of fire was left behind in the air as she swung. While her sword was on the ground, Dan tried to jab at her chest. She managed to lift her sword up, knocking his sword out of the way just in time, and then kicked him to the ground. He rolled backwards onto his feet and threw a knife at her. She somehow saw this coming and was not where she was before, so it just fell to the ground and buried itself into the sand. Dan heard her scream a battle cry from his right, and his head snapped in the direction. She was just about to swing, but he brought up his sword just in time to block it. Their swords were locked together. Dan looked up to his left and noticed a single pane of glass with a man watching through it. That must be the man that spoke through the intercom.

"Andras!" Dan whispered to her.

"What do you want?" She hissed back.

"I have an idea to get us out of here. I just need you to cooperate. for a few seconds. Alright?" Dan said.

"I'll never trust you! Do you really think I'll fall for that?" She yelled, while releasing some pressure from her blade.

"Alright. Thanks." Dan said, suddenly pushing with all of his might on his sword, knocking Andras over.

Before Andras could recover, Dan pulled out his knife that shot metal pellets, and aimed it directly at the glass pane, and fired.


	12. Poison

**Well, looks like it's up to me now, hopefully I can do well with this story. Anyway, here I go:**

CRASH! Shards of glass littered the floor

_Now then, let's see who's behind all this! _Dan thought as he was about to jump through the broken window...Only to suddenly get pulled to the ground.

"I'm not done with you!" Andras yelled as she swung her sword at him, Dan rolled over and avoided the blow.

"You idiot! This is exactly what they want!" Dan yelled. Andras swung her sword but Dan avoided it and dived into the room before she could attack him again. He cut himself on the broken glass as he went in. The man was gone.

"He got away..." Dan said through gritted teeth.

Andras came through the broken window after him as a voice on the intercom said "It seems your as good as they say Dan, I had hoped you would have cooperated more, we could have had so much fun!"

_Fun for you maybe_

The voice continued "Anyway, as much as I hate to do this, it seems we need to start your artificial transformation process right now, which you won't be alive much longer to see the results of that. Still, it's such a pity we couldn't have had more fun." The voice ended and a new announcement started "We have a breach in Combat testing room number 004. Danger level class-A, all Prisoner control officers please Apprehend the targets, kill the girl if necessary, but make sure the boy is alive. I repeat..."

_Looks like we're in for a fight _Dan thought. He glanced around the room and found an exit.

"Come on!" He said to Andras as he ran out of the room.

"Why are you in charge!?" Andras snapped.

"Have any better ideas?" Dan replied.

They started running down another hallway _Let's hope this one doesn't try and crush us_ Dan thought. They heard footsteps coming from around the corner. _Must be the prison control officers. _Dan pulled out his crossbow, ran around the corner and shot the first person he saw directly in the heart.

"There they ar-!" another man said before he dropped dead. Shoot, reload, shoot, reload, shoot, reload, shoot, reload, Dan completed these actions in rapid succession and swiftly dispatched the first wave of enemies

_Maybe this won't be so hard after all _Dan thought with a grin, although he knew they still had a long way to go, and he had no idea where the exit was. Dan examined the men he just killed he noticed they had splash potions in their lab coat pockets.

_So that's how they want to fight huh?_

Andras ran around the corner "Why are you so-!? Andras suddenly stopped mid sentence and looked at the dead bodies on the floor "Wow..."

Dan took a couple splash potions from the men and put them in his pockets. "You should take some of these with you."

Andras was about to argue, but stopped and picked up a few and put them in her pockets. "Now what?"

"We continue running."

Dan and Andras continued down the hallway, dimly lit by Redstone torches, until finally, they saw a brighter and larger hallway up ahead. Dan walked over and peered around the corner. A larger group of people were heading towards them. They were armed with splash potions like the first group did.

_If they intend to fight us by using splash potions then we'll have to get to them first._

Dan checked his splash potions, he couldn't tell what any of them did. _Where's Red when you need him? _Then he checked how much ammo he had left for his crossbow, only ten arrows. _Crap! This is bad,_ _I c__an't afford to waste these._

He decided to throw a bright red splash potion_. This one looks menacing enough_

Dan quickly jumped out and threw the potion at the group of officers and red liquid splashed everywhere and...Nothing happened.

_Wrong potion!_

One of the officers grabbed a potion and thew it at Dan. Dan tried to avoid it, but some of the liquid got on his leg. He cried out as a searing pain shot through his leg. Andras came out around the corner and threw another potion, this one sprayed green liquid and the officers who were hit suddenly started started coughing and some even fell to the ground.

Dan tried to ignore the pain in his leg and started running "Come on!" He shouted at Andras.

As the ran past the officers they tried to throw another potion at them, but they were slowed by the poison so Dan and Andras managed to escape and continue running down the hall. Another long hallway. At least this one was lit with bright torches instead of Redstone ones, and it had a door at the end. This door was surrounded by emerald and gold blocks.

"Guess we have no choice." Andras stated

"Yeah, they'll catch up to us soon." Dan said as he pushed open the door.

The entered into a large circular room with multiple doors leading out of it. On the floor there were multiple Emerald, Diamond, and gold blocks arranged in a circular pattern. Other than that, the room was completely empty. It had perfect Rotational symmetry, so you could easily forget which door you came in from.

_Now..Which way is the exit? _Dan thought

But there wasn't any time to think, the poison was going to wear off soon, and they couldn't afford to waste their energy on an avoidable battle. Dan looked around and couldn't decide which door could lead to the exit, they all had the same Emerald and Gold design.

Andras immediately ran up to a door to the right "I choose this one!"

Andras opened the door, only to find a dispenser right behind it.

"Look out!" Dan shouted as an arrow shot out of it

Andras tried to sidestep it, but it still grazed her torso.

"Gyaa! What the-!?"

"...And that's why you shouldn't wear a bikini top." Dan said plainly

"Shut up! Like you could have taken that hit any better!" As she shut the door before it could fire again.

_Is this another one of his games?! Wheres the right door!?_ Dan thought frantically _We don't have much time!_

"We need to find the right door, Fast."

Dan tried opening another door, but hid behind it as another arrow shot out "Wrong again" he said as he shut the door.

Andras was started running towards the next door, but slowed to a stop as she clutched her wound from the arrow "I don't...Feel so good..." She continued to try and move but then suddenly collapsed.

"Andras!" Dan shouted as he ran over to her. He looked a the wound the arrow gave her. There was a slight green color around it.

"Poison!?"

Suddenly Dan felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as a liquid splashed out over him. Before he could figure out what had happened, he fell unconscious.

**(Note: If I made any mistakes with the coloration of the splash potions, please let me know, I'm actually not too keen on determining Colors :P)**


	13. The Shadow Alchemists

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy lately, but I finally found some time to get this done.**

* * *

Dan opened his eye, but it was still as dark as if he had them closed. He looked around but couldn't even see a hint of light

_Where...Am I?_

Memories of him and Andras falling unconscious suddenly come flooding back. _I need to get out of here _Dan thought as he tried to get up...Only to find that he couldn't move

_What...?_

He realized that he was strapped down to something and he couldn't get up

_Why am I..!?_

"Looks like your finally awake"

Dan heard a voice come from out of the darkness, followed by laughter.

"Now, we can FINALLY get started!"

Suddenly the lights came on and blinded Dan, when his eyes adjusted he found he was surrounded by tall cabinets and several brewing stands, but he could barely see them. He saw a figure of a man, but the light was so bright he couldn't make out any details.

"It seems my original prediction was wrong, we DID get to have a little more fun! But it's too bad you couldn't find the right door. Though you were lucky to make it even that far, it was by sheer luck you didn't set off the other traps."

"And I guess this is another part of your game?" Dan asked

"No, sadly the fun has to end at some point." The man laughed a little and then continued "Though your friend is lucky that arrow only grazed her, had it hit her directly she would have been dead in seconds."

"Andras is alive!? Where is she!?" Dan shouted

The man scoffed "Really? Your worried about a brat like her when your in a situation like this? Well, I guess you don't even know what's about to happen to you." The man chuckled "Looks like your about to find out."

_This can't be good _Dan thought.

"Take this last moment and enjoy it, because you'll never find sanity again." The man walked off and Dan heard a door open and close. A few moments later something started getting sprayed by some chemical. Suddenly, pain washed over him, but soon gave way to pure agony as the chemical continued to spay on him. It only lasted about ten seconds but the pain that was left over was unbearable, Dan could barely breath, let alone scream. Within the pain he could feel himself...Changing somehow. That was the last thing he thought before he he slowly faded into unconsciousness...

* * *

The events afterward were hazy. He could see just barely and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. He barely felt a few impacts with...The floor? The Wall? A crafting table? Far as he knew, it was all three. He could make out a few shapes of people, but everything seemed to be spinning so he couldn't make out any detail of anything. Dan didn't know how long he was in this trance, but at last he thought he felt something stuck into him and he barley started to regain his senses before he passed out again...

* * *

Dan slowly woke up, and the first thing that he noticed was that his skin was slowly turning from a pale white to it's natural color. He slowly sat up, it hurt him to move, but it wasn't too unbearable. He looked around and saw that he was in the same room he was in before, only he was lying on the ground a few blocks from the table he was on before. _  
_

_What...Just happened? _Dad thought. It was then that he noticed that Red was there using a brewing stand.

"Red!?" Dan yelled as Red turned around.

"Red? Who's Red?...Oh wait that's me! Hahaha!"

Dan stood up "What are you doing here!? What happened!?"

"You were captured by the Shadow Alchemists! Haha..If it wasn't for me you would have turned into a monster! Haha!"

"What!? Who are The Shadow Alchemists!? what do you mean I would've turned into a monster!?"

"Heh...Only one question at a time please. The Shadow Alchemists are a group of people specializing in the brewing of all sorts of deadly toxins, along with chemicals that have ALL sorts of twisted effects, haha...Just like the one you were given."

"What? Why are they doing this?"

"The question is why not!? hahaha! You should have seen yourself, you were completely pale! Your lucky I got here before your bone structure started changing haha...Otherwise it would've been too late!"

Dan shuttered at the thought of his entire body changing shape "I assume your not with them since you saved me."

"Hahaha...No, they had too many rules about being a member, so I decided not to. But these concoctions are VERY interesting...heh..." Red continued to examine the brewing stand

"So, I was just some random guinea pig to their experiments?" Dan asked

"Not exactly...heh...They've actually been watching you, and they noted your survival skill in the forest, so they decided to test you, along with multiple other subjects, and you and someone else were the only survivors."

"And What use would I be to them as a monster?"

"To be their PAWN of course! haha...Remember those whit creatures we fought in the forest?"

"Yeah...Wait...You don't mean-!?

"That's Right! You almost became one of them! Hahahaha!

Dan was shocked by what he just heard "So...All of those things...Used to be...people?"

"Yep! Haha! What? Is that too much for you?"

Dan had thought that they were just creatures that lived in the forest, though for some reason the knowledge that they used to be real people bothered him. "So, when they become monsters, the Shadow Alchemists take control of them?"

"Preciously! But, their strength as a monster is based on their strength as a human. That's why they wanted to use you for that!"

Dan thought for a moment and suddenly remembered Andras "Wait! What about the other survivor!?"

"You mean the other one who survived the test? He's probably turned into a monster by now."

"What!?" Dan yelled as he ran toward the door, but Red grabbed him before he got to it.

"You'll be too late to him, and besides your unarmed, you'll get caught right away Hahaha!"

Dan struggled to get out of Red's grip. "I need to try at least! And by the way the other survivor's a she not a he!"

Red thought for a moment then spoke "This is going to be interesting...Wait here...heh..."

Red let go of Dan and ran over to the brewing stand and carefully put a handful of splash potions in his pockets. "We can use these on anyone who gets in our way. Hahaha! This is going to be SO much FUN! But we might find your little friend dead, haha...or worse. So, be prepared for that."

Dan was nervous about how excited Red was, but if he was going to have any hope of saving Andras he knew he was going to need his help "Alright, let's get going"


End file.
